Journal Stories
by SuckThatDuck
Summary: If everything you believed in disappeared, beyond your reach, or if all you knew came crumbling around you at once, and you did nothing to stop it? This journal is my life. Why the world just simply isn't fair, but perfectly perfect, all at once. SxM
1. Chapter 1

10-13-09

Journal Entry #1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

What happens, if everything you believed in disappeared, beyond your reach? 

If all you knew came crumbling around you at once, and you did nothing to stop it?

If you fell down, and you kept falling, not knowing, or caring, where you landed?

When the line that kept everything in order, suddenly melted away, and took everything with it?

This is what I ask myself everyday. Why things can never stay the same, and why one day, everything must fall. Why the world has to keep moving, and once in a while it's nice to seize the day.

This journal is my life. Why the world just simply isn't fair, but perfectly perfect, all at once.

To whomever is currently reading this, these stories are the stories of me. They may be sad, they may be happy, but overall, they are strange, twisted, and lovely, all the same. 

In my world, there is now difference in light and dark. Black and white, red and green. A color is a color, a sound is a sound. They have everything, and it shows how no two beings are the same. One could clone themselves and still find to be different from the other.

All people are brave in their own way. A person could live their whole life in fear, but they always have the bit of courage to stand up to themselves.

Eyes are the passage to a new world. A world of glitters and glamour, or darkness and dirt.

My favorite movies are the ones that I understand, but don't make the least bit of sense. These movies, are the ones I don't watch, but listen to. When I think of when you watch a movie, all you are doing is staring at a screen. When you listen to them, though, you don't hear, you process. You slowly go over each word and comprehend the meaning of each one.

I think that rule applies to almost everything. If you watch, you see. If you touch, you feel. If you listen, you learn.

There's a simple rule for everything. Not many things are terribly complex if you get right down to it. It's all in explaining it correctly. You could have someone explain why mattresses are squishy, and if you chew down on it, it's simple. Mattresses are squishy because they just are.

Well, that's it. This is where I shall pour my hopes and dreams. And for the poor saps who actually read this, good luck surviving in the mind of a deranged teenage bookworm, by the name of Maka Albarn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the cover to the red velvet book. It had taken me only five minutes to write that. Why had it been such a short time? The words had just flowed out of me.

A knock on the door brought me back down to Earth. I hopped off my bed and trotted over to the door of my apartment. The person at the door knocked again, and now I was getting annoyed.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and swung the door open.

A surprised looking boy with glasses and braided hair stood at the door. I softened and smiled politely. "Hey, Kilik."

He gave a nervous smile. I did get moody sometimes. Not my fault. "Hey, Maka."

I gestured for him to come in, and he did, taking a seat on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

He pulled out a manilla folder, which I just realized he had been holding the whole time, and handed it to me. "Stein said that since you were most qualified in Student Council, you get the 'honor," He made air quotes, "to tutor and 'mentor'," More air quotes, "one of our more troubled students. All of his information is in there, and don't worry, he has been informed prior to this."

I pursued my lips. I guess I could do it, it's not like it'll be forever. All I really have to do is tutor him and make sure he doesn't set anything on fire, right?

I smiled widely and held out my hand. "I'll do it." Kilik smiled too and handed me the folder.

I started to unwrap it while Kilik stood up. I look at him in confusion before he explained he had a few more deliveries to make and left the apartment.

I slipped my finger under the lip of the envelope. Opening it quickly, I felt a sting on my finger. Looking down, I saw a red bead of blood starting to drip down my finger. I immediately stuck it in my mouth and started swishing my tongue around the wound.

Finger still in mouth, I pulled out the papers and skimmed the first page. It was the page of all the illegal things the person I was supposed to mentor had done in the last year.

"Vandalism, underaged drinking, public disturbance, vandalism, stealing a car..." I trailed off in shock at all the things this horrible person had done to our town. I flipped the page to their personal information.

"Male, age 17, 6 ft. 3 in., blah blah blah..." Normal, boring stuff. But the next part surprised me.

"No known family background. Hm."

I flipped through a few more pages to see if there was anything else about his family, or background, but there was none.

As I flipped through the rest of his files, everything was interesting. I kept trying to picture him in my mind. Was he funny? Smart? Probably not, if he did all this. I wonder if he was like a chocolate cherry candy. Hard, crunchy chocolate, with a gooey, cherry center.

I pushed the papers carefully back into the envelope, and placed it on the coffee table.

After grabbing a book from the shelf, I made my way to my room.

"This Soul Eater Evans guy is gonna be interesting." I mumbled to myself as I padded on the wooden floor.

* * *

I was watching my TV, having nothing better to do, when there was a few hesitant knocks, then three loud, urgent ones. "Maka! Let us in!" I knew that voice.

Jumping up and running to the door, I flung it open with more force than necessary. There stood three girls, one with tears spilling over.

"Tsubaki? Why are you crying?" I yelled. The raven haired girl peeked up through her fingers. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks and nose were bright pink.

The two blonds next to her pulled her inside. I closed the door behind us and rushed them to the couch. "Liz? Patti? What's going on?"

The two blond sisters pushed Tsubaki on the couch. Liz sat down next to her and started patting her back. "Her boyfriend dumped her today. She's been pretty shaken up."

Boyfriend? Since when did she have a boyfriend?

I skidded into the kitchen and grabbed some napkins. Arriving back at the tearjerking scene, I handed them to Tsubaki who began to dry her entire face.

"Uh, Tsubaki," I started after she had quieted a bit, "when did you get a boyfriend?"

The Japanese girl looked up at me, and then back down at the crumpled tissues in her hands. "H-His name is Death the Kid. He's the son of the mayor."

Son of Mayor Shinigami? Woah.

She continued, "He's sweet, and usually kind, but h-he broke up with me this a-afternoon when we were supposed to h-have lunch." A new crop of tears began to drip from her dark eyes.

"The classic restaurant break-up." Liz said solemnly, and Patti shook her head.

Patti usually never got mad, only if someone was in trouble, or hurt. Especially one of her best friends. "If i ever get my hands on the no good son of a-"

"Patti!" Liz said warningly.

"Fine. As-"

"PATTI!"

"... Basta-"

"Don't even think about it."

"Alright. You get what I mean."

If the situation was less awkward and depressing, I might have laughed.

That was probably the only time that day Tsubaki cracked a smile. We spent the night watching TV and trying to act like everything was normal.

Little did we know, it wasn't going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

11-18-09

Journal Entry # 2

* * *

Hi.

I'm worried.

I have to meet Evans today.

That's how I refer to him now.

Evans.

Sounds cool.

Like I'm a spy.

It'd be cool to be a spy.

But not the kind that wear black and run around at night.

Those are ninja spies.

I wonder what he'll be like, Evans.

Will he be tall? Short?

Fat? Skinny?

Maybe he'll be a ninja.

It's almost noon, when I'm supposed to meet him.

Marie-sensei wants us to meet in a casual environment, so we're going to her home so she can supervise.

My pen's running out now. Great. I loved this pen.

Goodbye Journal. Wish me luck.

Maka

* * *

Arriving at Marie-sensei's house was pleasant. It was a nice house, the kind you see in a picture book. White walls, red shutters, rose bushes all along the home.

Before I even knocked on the door, a young woman with curly blond locks and an eyepatch opened the door widely. She smiled brightly when she looked at me. Marie-sensei had always been one of my favorite teachers.

"Hi Maka! Come on in!" She almost shrieked in her normally loud voice. "Soul should be here soon, so why don't you wait in the backyard. I have snacks, and I'll be watching from the window if anything goes wrong."

"Alrighty." I drawled. I always felt a little better around Marie-sensei, a little safer, too. She always knew exactly what to do, except for directions. If she could be anything, she'd be a broken compass.

Taking a seat in the plastic lawn chair, Marie-sensei handed me a lemonade. I looked around her familiar backyard, the big trees that let just enough of the summer sun in. School would be over in a while, so I was ready to go back to my annual summer job at the book store.

"I'm going to go wait for Soul in the front now, so why don't you just drink your lemonade and observe my lovely new cherry blossom trees!" She chimed before skipping back to the house.

I watched the clouds drift by slowly in the pale blue sky. The sun was shining with extra pazzaz today, so I closed my eyes and let the wind flutter across my face.

Eyes still closed, I lifted my lemonade glass to my lips, and just as the tart drink touched my tongue and left my lips raw, I heard a soft, "Hey."

The sound alone made my eyes shoot open and for me to snort up the sour lemonade back into my glass. Looking up to see who had made me do that, I saw a boy with surprised red eyes and spiky silver hair. The way the sun beat down of him made his hair seem brighter than it probably was.

I felt my eyes widen at him and my mouth slowly drop. His own eyes seemed to have widen a fraction. "Uh..." was all I could think to say.

"Sorry?" He offered, his red t-shirt bunching around his studded belt.

No Maka.

No lower.

"Uh," I repeated, before straightening my back, "It's okay. But you shouldn't sneak up on people like that in the future." I took a large swig of my lemonade before my face twisted up. He raised an eyebrow and I managed to mutter a small, "It's.... Sweet...." Before licking my lips. The boy smirked.

Jerk.

Swinging my feet over the side of my chair, I straightened my shirt. He thought I didn't see his eyes run over my legs and rest upon my plaid miniskirt. Twisting my hips and casually walking over behind the table, I stuck out my hand. "I'm Maka, your tutor."

He stared at my hand for a minute before taking it and shaking it harder than needed. "Soul. Soul Eater."

I tilted my head to the side, "But, your papers said Soul Eater Ev-"

"That's my maiden name." He said quickly, eyes scared.

My eyes grew the size of saucers. I gasped. "Oh, my, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Soul looked panicked as he began to wave his free hand around wildly.

Taking my hand back, I covered my mouth. "I totally support you and what you're doing, it takes a lot of guts to cross dress-"

"I'M _NOT_ A CROSS DRESSER!" He shouted as he turned the color of a tomato.

"No, it's alright, Soul. You do not have to prove anything to me." I smiled reassuringly at him. Or her. I wasn't sure.

"You want proof I'm a guy?!" He said, infuriated. He started to undo his belt and I felt my face heat to as hot as the sun itself.

"NO NO NO THAT'S FINE I BELIEVE YOU!"

"OH REALLY ARE YOU SURE?"

"YEAH I'M SURE!"

"O_KAY_!"

"O_KAY_!"

I huffed and waited for my deep blush to subside. Soon our embarrassment drained out of our faces and I began to fidget. I looked anywhere but his face. When I looked back, I almost snorted when I saw what he was doing. I think he was trying to touch his tongue to his nose, but it didn't seem to reach.

I quickly covered my mouth and tried to keep in my giggles from distracting his... practicing... but he looked up anyway. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Soul wiped his upper lip and glared at my giggling self.

What a great first impression.


	4. Chapter 4

"...."

"...."

"... Awkwaaard...."

"Nice."

I gave Soul a raised eyebrow before we both looked back at Marie-sensei. She tucked some hair behind her ear before fingering her teacup. I sipped the sweet lemonade I was finally able to drink, and Soul poked an ice cube his water glass.

All of a sudden, a soft ringing was heard. It loudened before softening, then disappearing all together. Marie-sensei and I looked over to see Soul running his index finger over the edge of his glass. I felt my eyes widen slightly and Marie-sensei smiled.

"Maka, darling," She started, looking at me again, "would you come help me get some snacks?"

"Sure." I said before following her inside. After she stopped in front of her refrigerator to find some goodies, I slapped my hand on the pink tile counter. Her head shot up from behind the chilled doors and I gave her a look.

"Okay, what's his story?" I demanded. He seemed fine. I didn't think he needed anything. Possibly academic assistance, but nothing mental.

Marie-sensei sighed and closed the refrigerator door and turned so she faced me. "It's a long story."

"I have time." I said simply.

"Alright then. Soul, he was, abandoned."

My mouth formed the shape of an O. After I took in a breath, I asked, "When?"

"When he was eight."

I felt horrible. I was considering kicking him out of the program because I thought he was normal.

"W-Well, is he, you know, over it?"

Marie-sensei scratched her wrist and bit her lip. "Normally yes, but sometimes if something reminds him of it, he gets either extremely depressed or just totally shuts down. He also has random acts of violence occasionally."

Oh.

Lovely.

I was about to say something, when Marie-sensei stopped me.

"But this was not ordinary. Soul was from an extremely rich family. We still don't know why he was abandoned, or what he did. No special talents we know of, either."

I opened my mouth slightly. "So, no one knows anything about his past?"

"Actually," Marie-sensei said with a lighter, but still serious, tone, "he does have two best friends that know everything about his past."

"Did they tell you anything?"

Marie-sensei's gaze shifted to the window to look at Soul, who was again playing with his tongue. "No, they didn't."

I could tell Marie-sensei was worried about Soul. I wanted to know more, but I wasn't sure about how far she'd go, exploiting him like this.

"Who were they?" I asked carefully.

She sighed, still gazing at Soul like a concerned parent. "Their names are Black Star, and Death The Kid."

Death The Kid?

Black Star?

"Black Star is rather self centered, but does care rather deeply for Soul. He was Soul's first friend when he arrived. Kidd is the silent type anyway, and has much respect for Soul's past. He won't even tell his father,"

"Shinigami." We said in unison.

She looked curiously, but only turning her head slightly, so she was still facing the window. I pursed my lips. "I've heard of him." I didn't want to go into the details of what Tsubaki told me.

Marie-sensei spun around to tend to the sandwiches in the fridge again. "Soul must be getting impatient by now! I've left him there far too long!" She bustled around the kitchen in her usual flustered manner, but I could still hear the sadness and desperation in her words.

"But I still have questions! Where does he get tuition money? Where does he sleep? When does he eat? What-" I yelled to her over the clanking over glasses and the buzz of the microwave.

I heard a soft cough from the doorway.

Me and Marie-sensei spun around and my eyes widened. Soul was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen with a look of 'I don't care' plastered on his face, but his eyes were rather cold.

"So," his words were short and hurt like icicles, "you were talking about me, I presume?"

I bowed my head in apology and embarrassment, and Marie-sensei tried to explain, "I-I thought that Maka would like to know-"

"Stop, Marie-sensei." I turned to her and gave her a warm smile. She gave me a 'What are you doing?', but I ignored it.

Spinning on my heel, I faced Soul with the upmost confidence. "It was my fault. I asked about it because I thought I would need to know when I tutor you." The ice in his eyes softened at my words and his face went from indifference to slightly impressed. Inside I smiled triumphantly.

Looking back at Marie-sensei, I saw her beaming with happiness. Her eyes were almost closed with her cheeks pink and her I thought her face might freeze that way. "Well then! This is fabulous! I would like it if you two could, as the kids say, 'hang'," she made air quotes, "so you can become situated with each other!"

I nodded slowly, not sure if this is what Soul wanted, but if I turned my head and pushed my eyes as far as I could in his direction I could see his shrug.

"Okay." I said after focusing my attention back to the bubbly woman in front of me. I felt for Marie-sensei, with her being all alone and all. She wanted a husband so bad. It hurt me to watch her being tormented by all the happy couples she saw on the street, in the market, anywhere, really.

"Bye!" Soul said quite loudly, shaking me from my thoughts and making me jump. He grabbed my arm, he had a rather large hand I noted, and basically dragged me from the house.

I waved my free hand at my teacher. "BYE, MARIE-SENSEI!"

She waved back and pressed the stop button on the smoking microwave.

- - - -

Outside of Marie-sensei's house, Soul roughly let my arm free of his clutches, and I immediately fixed my skirt, which was riding up in all the wrong places.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soul quickly turn his head away from my direction.

Good.

I went to fully face Soul, but what I saw instead was a motorbike (1). I stared at it.

It stared back.

I narrowed my eyes.

The sun gleamed dangerously on the shiny orange metal.

Not blinking, I took a few steps backwards.

I didn't notice Soul look up from his key ring at me like I was crazy, then smirked when he realized I was having a staring contest with a motor vehicle.

"Hey, crazy." I looked back at him, then blushed while he continued. "It won't help anything if you stare at it, how about getting, oh I don't know, on?"

I looked at the light grey pavement of the sidewalk, and fidgeted in my place. "I've never really, been on one..." I trailed off and waited for him to call me stupid or something.

Instead, he rolled his eyes and beckoned me over to the vehicle. I shyly approached the motorbike, and watched as Soul swung one leg over the seat, and I attempted to do the same behind him. It wasn't as graceful, and I tried to keep as much distance between our bodies as possible.

I felt Soul bark out a laugh as I pushed against his back to keep the rest of me from touching him, and he quickly lurched the vehicle. I flew forward in surprise and pressed up against his back. Blushing, I tried to push away, but he just chuckled.

"Hold on!" He yelled, before speeding down the street.

"Shouldn't we have helmets?" I asked loudly over the screaming wind.

Soul just laughed and sped up.

* * *

Short A/N: Wow. Our computer wasn't working for like, two days, so I couldn't finish this. Gosh darn it.

(1): I never really considered it a motorCYCLE, it was always much more bike-ish, or even scooter-ish. Also, is it orange? Please say yes.

Review, they make for faster updates that favorites (although those are cool too, of course.)


End file.
